erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olrynion Kyron
Olrynion Arwyn Kyron, nicknamed Onion, is an ascension project certified DMM from Ariilyth and a member of the Mahtiid Crew. He is currently aiding Julhaj Teikeerus in his investigation of Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl's kidnapping. He is wanted in his homeland for resisting arrest when charged with supposed connections to Solverus. Early life Olrynion is the son of Lyrin and Gordith Kyron. He was unlucky enough to have been born and raised in Belryn under a working class family under the reign of Harold Uril. For Harold was cruel to the less fortunate who had to dwell in the ghetto of the Shadow District. Olrynion spent his childhood living off whatever his mother and father could scrape together, thankfully he was their only child, so they didn't have to provide for further younger mouths, and Olrynion was fortunate enough to live in a house and receive a proper education. At first he showed a great unwillingness to learn, but as he grew older he grew more curious of the world. Especially of the wars of the past and the tactics used. When he grew to be 14 years of age, and Harold's iron grip tightened, Olrynion found himself looking after most of the family. But it all went down hill when his mother, Lyrin fell sick with a disease called Hylepsia. Hylepsia was not an uncommon disease, and there was a cure but due to their poor conditions, the Kyrons could not afford the needed cure and time was running short. With no other solution inbound, Olrynion desperately broke into a nearby pharmacy and stole a cure. A complete act of instinct but it gave him the first taste of what it's like to be a thief, and of his future life, unfortunately even with the medicine his mother was in the later stages and succumbed anyway. This sparked his father, his uncles and his aunts to join a mass protest against Harold, hoping to put an end to the segregation of the working class people, in response, they were killed in a massacre launched within Belryn's slums by the police disguised as 'shady figures'. Olrynion was luckily able to hide away from it all. When Olrynion emerged he found that he had nothing left and nowhere to go, and merely lived on the streets in a depressed state. But he remembered how he successfully stole the medicine for his mother, he had potential as a thief and he had to survive. So he resorted to the Belryn street gangs, who would often perform petty thievery for a living. This also taught him great street smarts. Olrynion proved himself to be the absolute best among them, he could swipe away anything without leaving a mark, he even looted on his own initiative simply because he wanted to. Setting his standards higher and higher. On his 15th birthday, Olrynion was approached with an offer he couldn't refuse. The Nightroamers of Belryn The greatest and most influential thieving organisation in Ariilyth wanted Olrynion, they believed he was one of the best and who was he to argue? The Nightroamers not only made their members as wealthy as a spice merchant, but they also protected and helped the poor dwelling in the Belryn Shadow District. Olrynion would not only have the means to survive, but he would be given a proper home. He joined up with them without a moments notice. Olrynion was now in training to become a Nightroamer of Belryn. Olrynion had a full year of just training, training in sneaking, free running, and even fighting as the thieves understood that combat would be inevitable at some point or another. So Olrynion was trained self-defence. During his training he became good friends with fellow recruits Maeroi Dharin, Ignis Tenebris, Caeren Amos and Visenna Sciandorcha. Olrynion and Visenna didn't often get along. They shared a heavy rivalry and were often put against eachother because their teachers found their petty arguing amusing, and of course, so did the others. However, Visenna was always the better at thieving, while Olrynion was the better fighter. Compared to his friends, he was quite frankly the worst thief. Visenna in turn was the best thief but a bad fighter. So the two put aside their little rivalry to teach one another their strong suits in their spare time. Bringing closer the bond between them, at age 16 Olrynion and Visenna were finally accepted into the Nightroamers, not long after their friends followed suite. His brothers and sisters in the organisation eventually became more like family to him than his own family was. Olrynion however found himself working with heists alongside entirely new people as opposed to his close friends, but he and Visenna kept up the rivalry none the less, this time more friendlier than before. Though Olrynion also had another rivalry going on with his best friend Maeroi. In which Maeroi was kicking his ass, but the tables turned when Olrynion found himself involved in a very important job, and to his surprise Visenna was also playing a part in this. It involved robbing a museum containing an artefact of immense value, a crown worn by generations of Ancient Ariilythian kings, still glittering. In this, both were equal in status and under the charge of someone else. However things started to go downhill and the leader was killed. Olrynion and Visenna both took charge of the operation, and with charismatic quick thinking and teamwork they managed to get everyone back on track and carry out the heist. They successfully looted the crown. This is when the 2 realised that they may both just be 2 of the best damn thieves in the world. At age 17, it was discovered by himself and his friends, that Olrynion did in fact have biotic capabilities. This came to be as he for some reason started emitting a blue aura. This caused much excitement throughout the guild, as at this time, biotics were very rare. Olrynion knew his mother was one of the natural biotics whom gained the ability through the Veronul incident, but he did not believe he himself had this rare gift. He eventually got carried away with it and began to play around with the eezo, although very carefully. But he let his ego get out of line when one day a fellow Roamer asked him to demonstrate his biotic abilities. Olrynion was so in over his head he agreed to. But he was not properly trained, he could not control his biotics and he let them get out of control. To his dismay he ended up killing the boy, and injuring Olrynion himself, slightly. Olrynion was lucky not to be stripped of the Nightroamer's cloak, but it wouldn't matter anyway as he spent days and nights in his chamber in solitude, tearing himself out of full guilt for the manslaughter he committed, refusing to leave. His friends became greatly concerned for him, so they broke into his residence, but he just sat there staring at his hands, barely speaking, and only in monotone when he did. He never even told them to leave. After eventually giving up hope his friends left to get some sleep, except Visenna, she stayed behind and attempted to comfort him. Olrynion eventually whimpered that he's a monster in the making and will never again even think of using his power. Still staring at his hands he went on about the destruction they alone could cause. This has Olrynion and Visenna to engage in a deep conversation about the effect of power. For Visenna herself was not free of it, she herself had the ability to conjure the cryomantic magic of the north, but she did not let it overtake her, but instead continued to pursue it, became good at it, and wouldn't let one mistake stop her from doing so, and so she encouraged Olrynion to also pursue his talent with biotics, and not let one incident stop him. Her optimism inspired Olrynion and he began acting more socially. Eventually the conversation resulting in the 2 jumping to different subjects, such as how both found struggle at home even though they're from two opposite cultures and 2 opposite classes. The two find themselves learning they’re more alike than they may have thought before. They found they shared an interest in one another, as well as the night. Only after that did Olrynion realise what he had gotten himself into, but he was very willing to let himself just sink into it. In the first stages of their relationship, Olrynion was an awkward mess as he had never really been with anyone before and was not used to it, though his awkward moments usually only provided Visenna with a laugh. Over a short time Olrynion grew more confident. Olrynion's reputation as a thief eventually grew high enough to alone lead heists requiring a group. The exceptionally big ones, as big as the crown heist. This is how he proved himself to be both a great leader, as well as a great thief as he pulled off many of the heists without any issues and raised through the ranks. When not stealing riches and wonders without a hit, he was spending time with his girlfriend and his friends. Life was going well for Olrynion. Despite being a criminal he had never felt happier. Until the one fateful heist at the later stages of his 18th year. The big one, the heist the Nightroamers had been preparing for since before Olrynion had even joined. The Heist on the Belryn City Tower. The seat of Belryn and the Ashfields. But the thieves were there for one thing: Talonfire, the enchanted sword of Rialoir, worth over ϝ201,600,000. But things did not go well They miscalculated and misjudged the scale of defences in the upper levels of the building. The tower security had caught and slowed the thieves and alarms were going off. The police were approaching with Talonfire only rooms away. The group could easily get Talonfire, but leaving with it would be near impossible and Harold does not spare thieves, when caught, they are executed. Visenna saw that if they left now, they may have a chance to escape with their lives before the police arrive, but continuing on for the sword would hinder any chance. Olrynion was unwilling to listen though. Blinded by a lust for further riches and praise for stealing the most valuable weapon in Ariilyth. He insisted they move on. It is then that one of his friends, Maeroi Dharin blocked his path forward, they all tried to convince Olrynion to drop it, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let this go. After many successes he would not let the climax of his career become his ultimate failure. He became desperate enough to the point of emitting a blue aura around him, he was desperate enough to pull the biotic card. He began moving forward and Maeroi was forced into the next room, unable to get passed Olrynion. With time running out and Olrynion becoming more and more aggressive, a tearful Visenna made a quick call. She stabbed Olrynion in the back and escaped with the rest of the team without time for shock to be seen, and without Talonfire. Olrynion felt that he was betrayed by his team, stabbed in the back by his own lover, and left for the police. He was caught and sentenced to death. Role in Aodhain's Rebellion Harold didn't care for trials or justice, break the slightest law in his reign and you're considered a traitor, Olrynion was about to be killed, ironically enough, he was to be killed by Talonfire. However he was saved when rebel rioters broke in and crashed the execution. Allowing him to escape with his life, because of this, he pledged fealty to them, owing them and their leader his life, Olrynion felt a burning rage against Harold and his ilk for what he did to him and his family and so he joined the cause against the Royals and Talonfire was taken by the rebels. The rebel leader himself asked to see Olrynion. A great honour it was as the rebel leader did not reveal himself to many, but he was damn curious as to why Talonfire of all weapons was what was used for Olrynion’s would be execution, and so Olrynion met the man who would change his life, the rebel leader and the future Emperor, Aodhain Fhion. Olrynion told Aodhain his story. Everything from his family’s murder and the Nightroamers’ betrayal. Aodhain took pity in the boy, and instead of punishing him, Aodhain offered Olrynion a place in his cause. Olrynion soon began his military training, leaving the thief’s life behind him for the soldier’s life. In the military, Olrynion was taught the more practical combat styles. It took him a while to get used to them however, as he was more used to the agile, jumpy methods of the Nightroamers. Olrynion also fell behind a bit due to lack of sleep. He spent countless waking nights thinking about Visenna, and what she did, and he became a bit grouchy. It took some time and therapy to get him back on his feet, but when he did, he leapt ahead in his training. And soon it was time for him to face the fire. Olrynion fought on the front lines in many battles, this was until he received a devastating injury thanks to a grenade, and it took month to nurse him back to full health. When he was fit and able again, much to his surprise, he found Aodhain had come to visit him, but what for? To entrust him with a high priority task of course, one suitable for a man who has spent much of his time casing the interiors of large buildings, plotting who goes where and what happens when. Olrynion’s great reputation as a thief had apparently payed off in his military career, he was to organise the infamous massacre that would leave him a spot in history: The Reddening of Goldwing. The next day Olrynion met with the men, or more accurately, the saxhleel whom he would be working, with. Of course, this was a privileged encounter, and one they made sure he did not reveal to anyone, for these individuals were the An Xileel’s top secret spy and assassination order: The Shadowscales. Olrynion planned how the massacre would play out. It was a traditional Ariilythian alliance forging event named ‘The Joining’. It is a celebration of sorts, in which Ariilyth and another nation join as allies, in this case the allies were Vossland. Every major figure of the Royals would be present, and it took place in Goldwing Palace. Olrynion oversaw the event disguised as a priest of a religion he made up right on the spot (ever since the days of Solverus the Heathen King, this has been most common). When the time came he gave his made up prayer to the ‘Formless Lords’ in which he signalled the Shadowscales to attack, the lights switched off immediately, and when they lit again, all Royals in the room were dead, the war had been won, and Aodhain ascended as king. The first thing Aodhain did was offer Olrynion a knighthood, but Kyron refused. Instead settling for a position in the ASRF. Of course, Olrynion still had very close ties to Emperor Aodhain, close enough for Aodhain to call Olrynion a ‘friend’. Olympus and the Mahtiid (WIP) Aodhain believed Olrynion was wasted as commander and thought he would serve very well as the man to represent Ariilyth in the Combine's expedition into space, for Olrynion was always very eager to see what is beyond the world, alongside this Aodhain believes he shows great leadership qualities and determination to see a job done. Olrynion was picked up by the Mahtiid at his old home of Belryn. Here he met Commander Julhaj Teikeerus the leader of the operation and the representative of the An Xileel, Staff Lieutenant Garrus Vakarian who represented Palaava and Max Payne who represented the UAAA. However before they could set off for the Olympus, Vossland was in distress, and the Mahtiid was answering to it's call. They arrived to find Ariilythians and Vosslanders fighting a giant ice wyrm within a mine. Olrynion along with Julhaj, Garrus, Max and the commander of Vossland's R.A.W team, Jahrita Woods. delved into the mine only to find themselves trapped in by the serpent outside. After fighting the beast, it started sending messages into the heads of Julhaj and Jahrita. In response to the Olrynion ended it's miserable life. Once the serpent was slain, the team, excluding Jahrita, returned to the Mahtiid and made for Olympus. During the break at Olympus, Olrynion got better acquainted with Garrus Vakarian and Max Payne, Garrus in particular became a very close friend, and the two often had great banter, much like Olrynion once had with Maeroi. He alongside Max accompanied Garrus to a meeting with Arrusius Victrillin, here they were given a mission to the Vosslandic moon base of Los Obitus to investigate an outbreak in the area that followed the recent Zombie Pandemic back on Ingos. A notable figure appeared to be caught in the middle of the fire, alongside a geth named Legion. They then went out to seek Julhaj and Zaros. When told about Zaros, Olrynion scoffed, stating that he's probably not as good as everyone thinks. They arrived in a laboratory and Olrynion met Zaros and Saren, as well as the legendary scientist, Doctor Bishop, who much to Olrynion's curiosity was rather fascinated with pudding. After gathering everyone they headed towards the ship. Olrynion and Julhaj were the first to be prepared, so they had a discussion about augmentation and their take on it. Julhaj expressed his disliking towards them, but acknowledged their uses and how he was forced into augmentation against his will in order to save his life and that he "Never asked for this". Olrynion, being a bit in the middle with augmentations, retorted stating that waking up with a mechanical arm is better than waking up with no arm at all, to which even Julhaj agreed. It was at this point that the others arrived, and they entered the Mako and landed down before making way to Los Obitus. When they exited the vehicle the battle began, Olrynion positioned himself behind a rock near Garrus, taking cover from alien attacks. He managed to wipe out a coming subdivision of them that attempted to flank the two. Even here they engaged in witty banter, playing a game of 'who can kill the most', of which Garrus narrowly won with 110 while Olrynion had 109. A new member of the team named Saren Arterius ended the battle with a biotic wave that stretched the whole battlefield, afterwards Legion came along and reported the killcount of the entire crew. Legion: 220; Jahrita: 270; Julhaj: 123; Zaros 92, Saren; 353. Max received 0 due to actually falling asleep in the Mako and missing the fight. He then informed Olrynion that he and Garrus are actually tied as an alien Olrynion hit but failed to kill bled out, giving him 110 kills. This time Jahrita and Legion joined the crew. On the journey back, Olrynion revealed that he noticed Jahrita at the Reddening of Goldwing and even spoke to her, for he was the one under the guise of the priest, much to her surprise. Back on the Mahtiid, Olrynion and Garrus spent their break by partaking in a drinking contest, in which Garrus won. Julhaj walked in to find an intoxicated, passed out, and a little bit poorer Kyron and a laughing Vakarian. Olrynion woke up, drunk and panicking, thinking he was being abducted. This caused Saren to see Olrynion as nothing but a filthy drunkard. To which he openly expressed when Olrynion was recovering from the massive hangover he received that day. He sat in the mess room taking aspirin pills while pondering on Saren, whom he believed to be one of the Shadowscales due to his stunts at Los Obitus. when Julhaj walked up to him and asked him for his views on how things are. After the conversation was clearly going to be a long one, Julhaj took Olrynion to his quarters where they had a chat in a more relaxed environment, feeling safer to speak freely, Olrynion expressed distrust towards Saren, though he never mentioned the Shadowscales as that would mean his death. He stated to Julhaj that he had been 'betrayed by people whom were closer' and that Saren seemed to be very suspicious with no real information or known goal surrounding him. He tried to convince Julhaj to keep tabs on Saren without revealing the truth, to which Julhaj just ensured that if Saren did anything the IMC would be all over him. The talk then escalated to more casual subjects such as power, Olrynion and Julhaj became close friends too, though they were more serious in their friendship and lacked the witty banter Olrynion had with Garrus or the Nightroamers, which he appreciated. Olrynion then left and went on his own into a room alone, here Saren, who had been watching the conversation through a Spy Drone, confronted him, locked the door. His sudden appearance confirmed Olrynion's beliefs that he was a Shadowscale and had been watching the conversation, which he openly admitted to Saren's face. To which Saren reminded him to keep his mouth shut about it or else. Olrynion warned Saren in return that if he dare hurt Julhaj or anyone else in the crew, he'l know who did it. It was at this moment that several people attempted to enter the locked door and the ship's AI, EDI opened it, just in time Saren cloaked and Olrynion made for a corner out of the general view before blending with the crowd and leaving. Saren proceeded to stalk Olrynion, knowing him to be threat. Olrynion knew Saren was following him and revealed him to be there, as did Max Payne. After clearly being caught, Saren uncloaked, only to find his former boyfriend Camiso Olymdas, who was very happy and excited to see Saren, Saren seemed to have a major change of personality around Camiso, acting a bit more awkwardly infront of him, which Olrynion found amusing as he always saw Saren as the grouchy kind. After the Xiutecuhtli Crisis Olrynion returned to Ariilyth where he was welcomed as a celebrated hero. However, almost as soon as he returned to Ingos he departed again for Station Zero where he was trained to properly use his biotic talents by TapTec's Ascension Project. After only 4 years he graduated, a very rare feat to graduate that early. But Olrynion was a prodigy in the element. Arguably the greatest Ariilyth has seen. He was now capable of performing the stunt he pulled on Caligo with little harm. Olrynion has also come to terms with himself, accepting his past mistakes. He was quite content on moving on with his life. However, with the rise of the shadow organisation 'Solverus' he found himself investigating them, trying to see the true motives and members of the organisation. He learned quite a bit about them, before then learning of the others whom also looked into them. Olrynion knew that he was now a target and fled. Solverus used his fleeing to frame him as one of them, and Olrynion was officially declared an enemy of the Empire. In truth he was but a victim of Aodhain’s growing paranoia. Now on the run from his former comrades who now believe him to be part of Solverus, Olrynion is constantly moving, trying to survive as he attempts to escape Ariilyth's systems. He has been sighted multiple times and multiple attempts to capture or destroy him have failed. Appearance Olrynion has the olive skin that marks the Ashlanders. His eyes are blue in colour and his hair is pitch black, and slicked back, he also has a short beard. He is muscular but not too broad, neither is he too narrow. He is quite average in size. Personality and Attitude Olrynion has always been a friendly, light-hearted, kind of person. Although recent events have left him somewhat bitter and ruthless. Though he has not fully lost his friendly attitude, he will still often display it when in good company. However this does not prevent him from losing his temper now and then. Olrynion is strong on his views and is known for getting himself into arguments, but he knows when to cut it. He takes a job very seriously and is always determined to get it done. He is very willing to kill anyone, even former comrades, that dare threaten himself or his allies. Olrynion has leadership potential, though he doesn't believe so himself, mainly due to what happened in Belryn Tower, and other failings when he was in the ASRF. Even though he has proven himself before. IE: Pulling off multiple successes as a thief. But Orynion knows there is a difference between leading a band of thieves with the promise of riches and leading a force of troops with no personal gain and a higher risk (which is immensely more challenging), and he doesn't feel that he's quite crossed to the other side yet. Because of this he looks up to Commander Julhaj, whom he believes to be a quality military leader holding together his crew in the face total annihilation. He tends to be a logical thinker in most cases, however he unfortunately can fall prey to his emotions and sometimes makes decisions unwarranted and reckless because of them. Olrynion himself would say that he has no regard for honour, however he does not notice that he is not devoid of it, as he still values concepts such as loyalty, perhaps to a fault as he expected the Nightroamers to follow him still at the Tower of the Ashes which ultimately lead to Visenna stabbing him. Skills and Abilities Olrynion has recieves combat training from 3 very different places, The Nightroamers, The Ariilythian Armed Forces (AAF) and the Ascension Project. Because of his widespread combat training, Olrynion is essentially a jack of all trades. Due to his training with the Nightroamers, he is very quick and very subtle making him suitable for stealth related missions, He is also a capable hacker and is capable of parkour, while he is not a martial artist his acrobatic prowess is remarkable, he has proven himself capable of facing hoards of enemies in light clothing, easily dodging the attacks that come for him and taking the attacker down quickly. Due to his training in the AAF he can also hold his ground like a true soldier. While wearing armour he can endure a few hits although even then he is still capable of dodging, just less acrobatically, and his precision with a rifle is sharp. Due to his training in the Ascension Project, Olrynion is very capable with biotics (manipulation of Dark Energy) Infact, he was good enough to graduate early from the course. He is said to be the most powerful biotic from Ariilyth, if not Ingos Tenum. One other reason why Olrynion is so deadly with the art of biotics is because he was, from the start, a literal natural. His mother was one of the people who survived exposure to the eezo wave that came as a result of the An-Xileel Verinul Incident. Before arriving at the Ascension Project, Olrynion was capable of using his biotic abilities but was untrained and undisciplined. There have been 2 recorded incidents of Olrynion unleashing a devastating and wild display of biotics that caused casualties. Firstly with the Nightroamers, when it was just discovered that he possessed the ability, he committed manslaughter on a fellow Roamer after his biotics flew out of his control, and later during a mission on Caligo with the Mahtiid, when he formed a dome protecting himself as well as his squadmates Jahrita Woods and Legion from the explosion caused by the armour of Zaros Azzanadra, as well as the debre that fell as a result. Then forming said dome into a ball which he unleashed as a biotic wave, washing away much of the transgenics in the crew's path, however, it caused damage to Olrynion himself and thus incapacitated him, leaving him in a coma for the rest of the mission until he was revived by Dr Walter Bishop, now, however, Olrynion is the absolute master of his biotics, and the stunts he had pulled before are child's-play to him. Both his time in the Nightroamers, as well as in the military have opened him to different methods of swordplay for melee situations, and the Ascension Project taught him how to combine biotic attacks with the swing of his sword. He is no stranger to leading a small team either, nor is he to tactical planning. This has been proven by events such as the Reddening of Goldwing, where he commanded the Shadowscales with much success, killing all important royal figures in one go and ending Aodhain's rebellion with a rebel victory. Weapons and Armour Olrynion carries an Advanced Flechette Ordinance Rifle V1 as well as his prized Incisor sniper rifle along with a Predator ultraviolet laser pistol and a Raider Ion shotgun. He has several biotic lift grenades. Alongside this he also carries an omnitool and wields a femtosword. However Olrynion's greatest weapon is the biotic nodes within himself. His exoskeleton design is that of an Ariilythian biotic's although it is completely black, a colour not available with the usual gear. Underneath he wears nanotech clothing for extra protection, his mask is also nanotech. Roles/Titles/Nicknames In his last days with the Nightroamers he was a Shadowfiend on his way to becoming classed as a Master Thief, but was captured before the time could come. Aodhain himself offered the title of Knight to Olrynion, but Olrynion refused as he did not believe a thief was worthy of that title. He once held the role of Commander of the Ariilythian Special Recon Forces. He also bears a few nicknames; The Nightroamers, especially Visenna, would often call him 'Olly'. However Olrynion is mostly called by the nickname "Onion" due to the similarity with his name. At first it irked him but he's grown to accept and even embrace it, taking it as his identity. Olrynion's black armour, his use of biotics and his constant disappearing whenever the Ariilythians got close to him has landed him the nickname 'The Black Ghost'. Ideology Olrynion is not like most of his kin who accept phoenixes as a way of life. He criticises the phoenixes' role in Ariilythian culture, believing that the entire country revolving around magic birds is ridiculous and is holding back it's progress. He even at some point uses Ariilyth as a grown but immature adult clinging to his favourite childhood toy as a metaphor for the fact that the nation cannot let go of the phoenixes. He is also critical because he believes the entire origin of the phoenixes influence (Rialoir Luath and Eanciallmhar) is a story of cruelty and evil nature and that because of this the birds do not deserve to be praised. He also believes that the monarchy system is an outdated system and that Ariilyth should instead elect a Prime Minister in a capitalist democracy. His very limited national pride is an ember sparked by the technological achievements of his nation. In terms of augmentations, Olrynion has mixed opinions. While they do remove actual human limbs, and replace them with artificial ones; essentially making one a cyborg. They also display the true potential of humanity and their achievements. However he especially takes pride in biotics and the Ascension Project as they serve as Ariilyth's major technological contribution, much like Sarif and Versalife are to the An Xileel, and unlike augmentation, biotics increase potential without sacrificing one's human traits. Olrynion does not show much patriotism to his nation, however he is very proud of his race and wishes to see humanity reach it's full potential. Though this is not the same as wishing to see humanity as a master race to dominate all others. He believes that all races and ethnics have that potential, and all can achieve it by working together, their individuality intact. An ideology held by Solverus the Heathen, whom Olrynion takes great inspiration from. Interests/Hobbies/Habits When with the Nightroamers, Olrynion in his spare time would often join his friends in heading out to the city centre to revel in finer things in urban life they could now enjoy as they had the money to do so. This ranged from night clubs to the finest restaurants. Although he would often sneak away with Visenna. Olrynion took up an interest in the violin and soon took lessons. Despite his instructor's efforts, Olrynion continued to play noticeably horribly, and His bad violin skills became a recurring joke among his friends, which somewhat annoyed him as he took his practise seriously. Although he eventually improved and began to play somewhat decently, albeit not perfectly, but he certainly improved. After he was betrayed by his colleagues and saved by the rebels, he gave up on it. As it reminded him too much of what he would consider the good times and of the event that ended them. Now Olrynion tends to spend most of his time either sitting alone, or engaging in friendly competition be it draughts or drinking. Most notably with Garrus. He also enjoys movies when he has the time for them, mostly sci-fi. As well as firing a few shots at a shooting range. Olrynion now and then creates animations when bored that he rarely ever displays to the public. Olrynion would consider biotics a form of art. And finds great pleasure in practising it. Olrynion is a smoker, so an obvious habit is that he tends to light a cig quite often. He often smokes when tactical planning. Another habit of his is that he fiddles with almost everything idle in his hands (like a pen). Trivia *He often suffers from light-headedness, when in this state he cannot think as clearly, fortunately it only lasts for a short period of time. *He's also known to experience Deja Vu more often than the average. Gallery File:Olrynion's_Arsenal_Wiki_Edition.jpg File:AFOR.jpg File:Standard_Athrugadhi_Femtosword_(Shortsword).jpg Category:Ashlanders Category:Characters Category:Mahtiid Crew Members Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Ariilythians Category:Biotics Category:Rebels Category:Status: Alive